<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Around the World by WondersoftheMultiverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690533">Around the World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondersoftheMultiverse/pseuds/WondersoftheMultiverse'>WondersoftheMultiverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Drabble Requests [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CPR, Classic disaster in the TARDIS, Dhawan!Doctor - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Mouth to Mouth, Role Swap, Role Swap AU, Whittaker!Master - Freeform, terrible flirting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondersoftheMultiverse/pseuds/WondersoftheMultiverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Tumblr request in notes- Roleswap AU]</p><p>“I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME!”</p><p>He smiled at that, his teeth flashing brightly. “I’M THE DOCTOR!”</p><p>“DOCTOR?” You repeated, your arm beginning to cramp. You gasped as you slipped further down, the Doctor desperately trying to hold onto you. Fear filled your features as you stared up at him, a rogue tear slipping from your cheek. “DOCTOR WHO?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader, The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Drabble Requests [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Around the World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr drabble request: Okay, how about Dhawan!Doctor meeting Reader?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>Around the World </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You strolled down the pavement with confidence, your hands tucked into your thick coat as you fought off the early Autumn chill. Music blasted from your earphones as you dulled out busting streets around you, the roaring of car engines muffled by the soft strumming of guitar. The streets around you were busy as everyone clambered to beat the rush hour, their features pulled into looks of disappointment as they faced the daily queues of never-ending traffic.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The bitter wind whipped up around you, its chill biting away at your extremities as you pushed your face further into the scarf around your neck. Exhaling heavily, you smiled to yourself as the warmth blossomed across your cheeks. Coming to a stop at a crossing, you pulled your hand free from the safety of its warmth to press against the button; the metal freezing to the touch. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ahead the lights remained a deep crimson, the cars speeding past you as they looked to outpace the changing signal. Distractedly your eyes flickered to the sky, admiring the bright burnt oranges and which sprawled across the horizon as the sun slowly set. Beneath the splash of colours the shimmering light of stars had started to break through, ready to perform their billion year old light show for another night.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A shrill screech of the signal crossing pulled you from your reverie, your eyes widening as you moved to step forwards. At the same time a shadow flashed across your peripheral vision, a solid mass hitting you in the side of the chest and sending you sprawling to the floor in a flail of limbs. You grunted as you hit the tarmac hard, your hands bearing the brunt of the fall. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Angry horns started to fill the air as you suddenly realised you were sprawled out in the middle of the road, the crossing signal once again a stark red as it signalled for the traffic to move. Slightly winded you rolled to the side, your fingers plucking free your headphones as your eyes widened at the sight of another pedestrian.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh sorry!” He muttered, his hands pushing himself off the floor. Brushing down his navy blue trench coat, he seemed flustered before extending a hand out to yourself. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You accepted it willingly, allowing the mysterious man to pull you to your feet and back onto the pavement. As soon as the road was clear the frustrated drivers roared forwards, displaying not even an ounce of care for the two individuals who had been knocked to the ground in front of them. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rolling your eyes, you brushed down your own coat, a hiss escaping your lips as your hands ached.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Turning your palms over you winced as you noticed they were littered with cuts and scrapes, blood beginning to rise to the surface.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry, I should have been looking where I was going!” You muttered, your eyes eventually shifting to meet that of the individual before you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Up righted you were finally able to take in his appearance. His gaze was casted down at a device clutched in his hands, a small metal cylinder which he twisted in his fingers as he analysed it closely. From what you could see he was- and you would be the first to admit it- very good looking. His hair styled back away from his face, a short trimmed beard highlighting his angled jaw. His side profile emphasised his features further, specifically the curve of his lips as he smiled to himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No! That was completely on-” The man stuttered, his hands stilling as he turned to face you. In an instant his gaze faltered, the smile which had been tugging at his cheeks melting into a look of awe. Feeling your cheeks flush you tucked away a rogue strand of hair, ignoring the way his chocolate eyes made you want to dive right into them. “-me.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hesitated, the device being tucked beneath his arm before he finally outstretched his hand in greeting. “Hi.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You smiled as you took his hand delicately, no longer caring for the burn from the wounds which littered your palms. “Hi.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His fingers wrapped around you tightly, his skin incredibly warm and surprisingly soft to the touch. Gently you shaked hand, the movement seeming to last forever as you simply stared into eachothers eyes, gazes shifting nervously over each other's features as you took the other in. You revelled in the intensity of the moment, in the chemistry and tension which bubbled in the space between you. Your eyes darted to his lips briefly, your cheeks burning as you bit down on the inside of your cheek hard.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was definitely a looker.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah-” The mystery man laughed, releasing your hand slowly. “Sorry- good handshake though.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You laughed in response, your head thrown back as you shrugged playfully. “I’ve been told I have good hands!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your eyes widened at the implication, a knowing smirk filling his features as he laughed at your reaction. Back peddling you quickly tried to salvage the conversation, “Good hands for shaking! I mean shaking hands and picking things up and….” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You cringed as you groaned in embarrassment. The man laughed harder, his body shifting closer as he lightly squeezed your shoulder in affection. You blushed at the contact, a heat rushing through you as you opened your mouth to continue the conversation. Despite your desire however, the words failed to jump forwards, your nervousness swallowing you whole as you both delved back into a comfortable silence.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Say something you idiot.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oops-” The Man suddenly exclaimed, his eyebrows raised as he stepped away; his grip releasing your shoulder. You tried to ignore the chilling sensation that filled you at the loss of his touch, your fingers curled around each other as you shifted nervously on the spot.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve got to dash.” He apologised, his feet already carrying him back the way you had come. Raising an arm, he smirked mischievously. “See you soon!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You frowned in confusion, “See me soon? Hey wait-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Stepping forwards you almost tripped, your feet stumbling as you grabbed onto the nearby crossing light for balance. Regaining your composure, you turned back down the street for any sign of the mystery man, your head falling as you failed to spot his retreating figure. With a sigh you turned back to the crossing, pressing the button as your eyes fell naturally to the floor. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sprawled out across the Tarmac was a single leather bound book, its pages rustling in the wind as it laid discarded. Bending down you quickly picked it up, your hands careful not to damage the delicate pages further as you closed it with care. Slowly you ran your hand across the leather book, your fingers tracing the title gingerly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>‘Around the World in Eighty Days’</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Smiling you opened the cover, peering at the first page inquisitively. Just inside the cover was a small stamp, the ink still partially damp from where it had been pressed recently. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Var and Teller bookstore?” You whispered, your eyebrows drawn in recognition, “That’s literally-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You turned, looking down an adjacent street. “Down the road…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The shrill beeping of the crossing caught your attention once more, the indicator turning green and signalling for you to cross. Turning back to the book in your hands, you glanced between the signal and the adjacent street. Your mind already set with a new destination.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>………………………………….................................................................................</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The bookstore wasn’t a long walk from where you had been, a slight ten minute detour down into the centre of the town. Staring up at the ageing sign you smiled, your hand pressing against the splintered wood door as you pushed it open. Luckily you had arrived just before closing, a small brass bell chiming loudly as you stumbled into the warmth. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Glancing around, your heart skipped a beat at the sheer number of books lining the walls. The place was practically overflowing with titles, bookcases lined the walls and ran parallel to each other; each shelf filled to the brim with stories from around the world. In the centre of the room was a small counter, its surface covered in stacks upon stacks of leather bound volumes, their titles too small for you to make out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shuffling forwards slowly, you inhaled the rustic scent of leather and wood. “Hello?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A loud bump resounded from behind the counter, the dust which settled across it rising into the air from the disturbance. A soft cursing quickly followed before a rogue head popped up from beneath the wooden surface, a wide goofy smile drawn across their face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was the <em>mystery man.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hello” He greeted brightly, his hands folded across the desk as he tilted his head. “Can I help?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You laughed to yourself, your hand pointed towards him as you walked forwards quickly. Reaching the front of the desk, you pressed the book against the counter. “It’s you! Fancy bumping into you again!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The man shifted awkwardly as he frowned, his teeth gritted as he seemed apologetic. “Sorry- little confused, probably all the dust. Have we- Have we met?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your smile fell as you felt your heart fall. Were you really that forgettable? </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Embarrassment quickly replaced your fading confusion as your cheeks flush, your palms becoming clammy as you quickly sought to recover yourself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry, I thought I saw you earlier-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I get that a lot.” He interrupted, saving you from your embarrassing fiasco. “One of those faces I guess.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nodded quietly, your eyes crawling across his features as you took him in. Now that you were paying attention, he did appear to be different from before. For starters, the man before you wore a large pair of clunky glasses, a single white piece of tape crossing through the centre and breaking up the thick black frame. Unlike the man from earlier he wore a large purple turtleneck, his sleeves pushed upwards to his elbows. Most noticeable his beard was almost non existent, trimmed right back into a faint five o’clock shadow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shaking your head for your foolishness you met his eyes quickly. He couldn’t be the same man, yet his eyes still shimmered with the same tantalising light that had drawn you in before. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you alright?” He quickly asked his eyes boring into your own.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Clearing your throat you nodded, your hands tapping against the book on the counter as you pushed it across to him. “Sorry, in my own world! I found this book earlier on the ground, it’s got your stamp inside it so I don't know if you dropped it on the street, or if a customer…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh!” The man hissed, his hands gripping the cover tightly as he turned it over. “I’ve got one just-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Opening the cover he froze, his eyes narrowing as he peered at you closely. “How did you say you found this again?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It was on the street.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know, I ran into this guy and then-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And you said he looked like me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes” You answered definitively, your stomach twisting with nervous apprehension. “Why does this matter?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The man snapped back to attention, his eyes refocusing from the daze he had slipped into. Forcing a smile he shrugged, his hands moving sharply as he slipped the book you had found beneath the counter quickly.  “No reason, I think I might know the customer is all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nodded awkwardly as you stepped away from the counter, your hands slipping into your pockets as you felt yourself recede back into your shell. Turning to leave, you hesitated as your eyes were drawn to the books once again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What time do you close?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm?” The clerk hummed, his eyes flickering around the room briefly. “Oh! Not for another ten minutes yet- very precise.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You tilted back towards the counter, your hands coming free from your pockets as you gestured towards the back of the small shop. “I might take a quick look around if that's alright?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course.” The clerk grinned, his eyes falling to the counter as he picked up one of the many books which lay piled high. Opening the cover slowly, he pulled free a small stamp, his grip turning a stark white as he pressed down hard on the inside page. “Won’t ever deny someone access to the works of literary greats!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Inclining your head you excused yourself as you began to wander the shop, your feet instinctively taking you towards the back and away from the counter. Eyes roaming the room, your finger trailed across the wooden shelves absentmindedly. Occasionally you would stop and pull a spine free, plucking through the pages with interest before returning it to the shelf. You weren’t sure what you were searching for, all that you did know was that you felt drawn to the place, an unidentifiable urge to delve into the shadows overwhelming you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Turning a corner you spotted a rather abandoned part of the shop, the lights flickering faints as the shadows claimed the towering shelves. Dust covered almost every surface in a particularly thick coating, the particles hovering heavy in the air. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Curious you wandered forwards, your eyes trailing the shelves as you paid little attention to where you were going.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were about to turn and head back the way you had come when your back shuffled into a solid object, too soon to be that of a wall or a shelf. Turning, your eyes widened at the sight of a bright blue police box before you, its sign glowing a bright gold and white as it shone brightly amongst shadows. I looked so out of place from the rest of the room, not a single spec of dust rested across its surface.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You gasped as you turned to fully face it, your fingers trailing the painted wood lightly as you took in the decorative additions to its appearance. Tracing a particularly large knot you smiled in awe, a whisper slipping from your lips. “Beautiful.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As if on command the small door beside you creaked open, a golden light spilling from inside and across the ground dispelling the darkness which nipped at your heels. Goosebumps erupted across your skin at the action, your mind racing a million miles an hour as you peeked forwards with interest. Without a second thought you gripped the chrome handle gently, pushing it further open as you stepped through and into a small foyer. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You snorted as your eyes widened in surprise, your mouth ajar as you stumbled forwards into the room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before you stood a larger room, much larger than that of the small shop you had been exploring. Its walls were rounded and curved, arching up towards the ceiling and lined with bright bars of light. The floor consisted of a grated stainless metal, reflecting the bright white and golden beams across the interior. The gaps in the grating revealed a second level just below the first platform, steps leading down from the sides. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In the centre of the room appeared to be a column, its base surrounded by a spotless metal counter and covered in various buttons and levers. The column seemed to hum and whistle ambiently around you, its sounds calming and relaxing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shuffling forwards your eyes took in all the intricate details they could, your mind racing to process the surroundings. It was beautiful.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reaching a set of stairs, you walked down into the level just below. Predictably the walls were surrounded by shelves upon shelves of books, broken apart by only the occasional screens. Strange circular symbols covered almost every surface, the sketches differing from the last as they stretched around the room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now this is a cool room.” You muttered to yourself, your hands trailing the shelves once again as you paced around the walls. “Must be the shop's reading room, cool idea with the police box though.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shaking your head you cursed your self muttering. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Stopping beside a random shelf, you ran your eyes along the spines in consideration. Perhaps these books were the more expensive collection, their spines devoid of dust and damage as they remained perfectly categorised. Skimming the small prints your heart skipped a beat as you recognised one in particular. Reaching forwards you pulled the book free delicately, careful not to damage the spine or to tear any of the pages. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>‘Around the World in Eighty Days’</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fondly you peeled the pages open, flicking through them with ease as you quickly flipped it around in your hands. It was a near mirror copy to the one you had retrieved earlier, the leather bound cover the same deep shade of blue and pages the same colour and state. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright sexy, I need your help.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eyes wide you turned back towards the doors, your heart hammering in your chest as the clerk from earlier wanders through, slamming the doors behind him. With a flick of his wrist he pulled the glasses away, throwing them across the room without a care as he approached the central column with a skip in his step.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Panicking you quickly pushed the book back into its spot on the shelf.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I might have a lock on something, so if you could plug this into your psychic systems then we might be able to solve this mystery once and for all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Content with your stashing, you slowly paced forwards. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You kept your eyes on the man above you the entire time, watching him closely as he enigmatically flicked various levers and buttons around the central column. Approaching the steps, you slowly made your way back up to the first level, your attention solely fixated on him as he practically danced around the centre.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reaching the top of the stairs, you watched in silence as he proceeded to pull out the book you had handed in earlier; his fingers sliding it into a metal compartment with care. Clicking the drawer shut, he bent forwards in concentration twisting a dial with a calculated precision.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Spinning on his heel, he paid little attention to you as he looked up at the central glowing column. “Ready?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You frowned as he pulled down on a level, the room hissing and wheezing as vibrations rocked around you. Stumbling into a side bannister, you stared ahead in confusion. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who are you calling sexy?” You asked aloud, your eyebrows drawn high in mild amusement.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The clerk froze. His body arching back towards you before jumping upright in surprise, his hands flailing and falling back against the console. You flinched as he fell across the various buttons and levers, his hand accidentally knocking a nearby glass sphere. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Instantaneously the room started spinning with a sickening effect, the walls seemingly fixed in place while the floor rotated with ease. Screaming the momentum caused you to stumble to the side, your hands clutching onto the rail tightly; your knuckles turning a stark white. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Around you the room continued to spin, the rocking sensation becoming uncomfortable as you felt bile rise in your throat. Disoriented and confused, you closed your eyes and silently begged for it to stop. Tucking your head in against you, you tried to ignore the rising nausea as you focused on the beat of your heart which hammered away in your ears.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were seconds away from being physically sick when the spinning thankfully stopped, the abrupt stop causing you to yank hard in the opposite direction. Thankfully your grip on the banister remained strong, keeping you upright and to the side. You were about to let go when a loud explosion erupted from behind you, a rocket of air rushing past you and towards the centre of the room. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gasping you opened your eyes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>To your dismay your surroundings had been thrown into chaos as a strong wind tore through the room, the lights which lined the walls flickering as the power seemingly surged. Rogue papers and scraps flew around you, sparks and fires erupting from the central column as the clerk clutched desperately to one of the levers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your grip tightened on the bannister as the room rocked again, the gravity slipping from beneath you as you were suddenly hanging in the air.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“HOLD ON!” The clerk shouted loudly as he looked back to you, his face contorted into one of fear. “AND DON’T LOOK DOWN!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Instinctively you immediately turned to look down, your heart rising to your throat as you noticed the doors to the room were open. Only they weren’t open to reveal the small quaint bookstore you had wandered, instead it showed you the quickly approaching ocean as you plummeted towards it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Glancing back to the man, fear surged through you. “WHAT’S HAPPENING, HOW ARE WE OUTSIDE? I THOUGHT-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“TOO MANY QUESTIONS!” He shouted back, his hand extended as he desperately reached for a nearby lever. “JUST SO YOU ARE AWARE... WE ARE CRASHING!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“HOW CAN WE BE CRASHING! WE’RE IN A ROOM!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“NOT A ROOM- A SHIP!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You frowned, your hands slipping slightly as you inched down towards the doors. You screamed as you tried to grip the metal bannister tightly, your hands becoming clammy as anxiety settled like a lead weight in the pit of your stomach. “A WHAT!?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“LATER!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I DON’T UNDERSTAND!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I MEAN WE-” The clerk shook his head, cutting off his words. “NEVERMIND. JUST HOLD ON!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suddenly the central column erupted into another shower of sparks, the room shuddering as the lever the clerk desperately clutched to flipped upwards, his grip releasing as he flailed towards you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“AH!” He cried, his hands reaching outwards as he desperately tried to catch his fall. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In a surge of bravery you released one of your hands, your fingers catching his wrist as you latched onto him tightly. Your body quaked as his impact caused you to fumble on your own tether, your hands slipping as you both crashed back into the banister. Groaning you closed your eyes tightly, focusing solely on the feel of his hand wrapped around your own.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’VE GOT YOU!” You panted, your grip slipping away. Panicking you opened your eyes and watched as you started to slide down the metal bannister, your palms slick with sweat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Curse your clammy hands.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Flickering your gaze back down to the clerk you frowned, your voice catching in your throat as the air continued to roar around you. “I CAN’T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The clerks eyes widened as he glanced between the banister and your face. “WHAT! WHY?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“NEVER BEEN GOOD AT ARM DAY-AH!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your grip failed as you both fell backwards and towards the door, your hands still tightly entwined as your back smacked against the grated floor. You grunted as your head also took a knock, stars erupting across your vision as your hearing briefly faded; the world muffled around you. Your stomach flew to your throat as a sense of dread filled you, the doors to the room approaching you as you stared down at the fast approaching ocean.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Closing your eyes you<em> willed</em> yourself to wake up. This had to be a dream, some sort of nightmare conjured by your sick and twisted mind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suddenly your falling was abruptly halted as the clerk’s hand tightened around your wrist, your body jolting as the cold air suddenly rushed around you. Hyperventilating, you kept your eyes screwed shut as the chill of the ocean air wrapped around you; roaring loudly in your ears.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“GOT IT!” The clerk cried victoriously.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Submitting to your curiosity you peeked a single eye open, a cry erupting from your throat as you noted you were completely dangling free from the doors. The clerks grip on your wrist the only thing stopping you from plummeting into the icy waters below. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reaching upwards, you wrapped your free hand around the clerks arm, your nails digging sharply into his skin as you clambered desperately. Your legs swung and waved in the air as you flailed helplessly, the churning waters raging below you as you hovered above them. Looking up at the clerk, you frowned as you noticed the police box was hovering in the air, its lights glowing brightly as they had back in the bookstore.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“CAN YOU SEE ANYTHING?” The clerk asked as he glanced down at you, his knuckles a stark white as he clung to the handle of the police box doors for dear life.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With chattering teeth you glanced towards the horizon, a sense of relief filling you as the faint blur of city lights sparkled in the distance. Glancing back up, you searched for his comforting chocolate orbs as you tried to disassociate yourself from the current situation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I CAN SEE A CITY!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A CITY?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“YES!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your skin crawled as you watched the victorious smile fall from the clerks face, his eyes shifting to the churning ocean below you. He seemed distant, his mind drawn into his own head as he considered the options he had been drawn. You could only shiver as the cold air continued to buffet you, your hair whipping across your face as your arms began to tire from clinging on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“PLEASE DON’T LET GO!” You cried again, your eyes stinging with unfallen tears.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The mysterious man seemingly snapped out of his daze, his eyes wide as he met your gaze with an intensity you couldn’t match. “WHAT IF I LET US BOTH GO?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WHAT! ARE YOU MAD!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“MAYBE…” He tilted his head in an attempt to shrug. “MAYBE NOT.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The police box rocked violently, its angles and momentum completely defying the laws of physics in your head. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Although to be fair this whole situation defied the laws of common sense. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Groaning, the man shifted his weight, his arms filled with tension as the veins in his forearm began to poke out from his skin. A slight tremor had started to form in his own wrist as well as your own, the fatigue and tiredness from supporting the both of you quickly settling in. With a sigh, he squeezed your hand tightly drawing your attention back to his eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“DO YOU TRUST ME?” The clerk called, his eyes narrowed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shook your head rapidly,  “I JUST MET YOU!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I KNOW!” The clerk stated matter of factly, his arms quaking with exertion. “BUT DO YOU TRUST ME?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He smiled at that, his teeth flashing brightly. “I’M THE DOCTOR!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“DOCTOR?” You repeated, your arm beginning to cramp. You gasped as you slipped further down, the Doctor desperately trying to hold onto you. Fear filled your features as you stared up at him, a rogue tear slipping from your cheek. “DOCTOR WHO? OOOOOOH!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You screamed as your grip failed completely, the Doctor’s own hands failing to catch you again as you plummeted down past his reach. You flipped backwards, your momentum carrying you away from the mystery man in his little blue box. Above you, you could faintly make out his fading silhouette; arm outstretched towards you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“NO!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His scream melted into the air around you as the wind roared loudly, your heart hammering in your chest as your breaths quickened in a panic. Outstretching your arms, you resigned yourself to your fate.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Within seconds you hit the water, the impact forcing what little air you still held out of your chest, the cold icy veins wrapping around you entirely and dragging you down into the murky deep. Through faded vision you could just about make out the surface of the ocean, your body tumbling forwards with the waves as you were tossed and thrown about like a ragdoll amongst the powerful forces.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gasping you choked as you swallowed the water, the salt burning your throat and airways as you desperately tried to breathe. Clawing for the surface, you simply sunk further away as the darkness which lingered on the edge of your vision slowly began to claim you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were just about to submit to the warm forgiving embrace of unconsciousness when you spotted a second silhouette in the water with you, their arms outstretched as they quickly approached. You smiled to yourself as a small spark of hope flickered to life within you, its comfort lulling you into the unknown.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>………………………………….................................................................................</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You came to spluttering for air, your lungs expelling the dark murky water which had claimed your soul you heaved yourself to your side. Digging your nails into the sand of the beach, you coughed up as much of the salty water as you could, your chest aching with exertion as your throat screamed. Your stomach cramped as bile quickly joined the mess of water before you, your body quaking as you slowly recovered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Taking a deep breath you repressed a shiver as you glanced around the beach, your gaze searching for any sign of life- help- or rescue. Disappointingly the sandy shore lay empty and devoid of visitors. Rolling onto your back, you searched for your rescuer only for your eyes to fall upon the Doctor.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>From the tracks in the sand you could just about make out the heavy footsteps up the beach and away from the churning waters edge. His tracks soon became a drag however as you laid sprawled out before it. Beside you the Doctor rested with his cheek pressed into the sand, his face facing towards you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Doctor?” You choked, your voice croaky and hoarse.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hello?” You tried again, your hand reaching out as you rocked his shoulder.  “Can you hear me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your blood turned cold as the Doctor remained deathly still, his complexion paler than when you had first met him and cold to the touch. Turning your attention to his chest, you watched carefully for any sign of life or movement.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It didn’t.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Packing you rocked up onto your hips, your hands reaching beneath his shoulder as you carefully rolled him onto his back. Placing your hand against his cheek, you tapped it lightly to try and rouse him once again, your attempts coming up short as you quickly recalled the first aid training course you had attended years prior.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In a determined daze, you discarded your own state for the Doctor’s wellbeing, your fingers moving beneath his nose as you waited for any sign of an inhale or an exhale against your cold damp skin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not breathing….” You declared officially, your mind hazy as you shifted yourself so that your knees were pressed against the side of his chest. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Faintly you questioned yourself over whether you should start with CPR or mouth to mouth, your training so long ago that the clarity of the actions blurred into one.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hesitating your hands lingered on his chest, your fingers curling into his soaking wet jumper as you gazed down at his face. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>No time for second guessing, you simply acted on instinct. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Pinching his nose you leaned forwards, your touch light as you pried his mouth open. Taking a deep breath, you leaned forwards and pressed your lips to his own. The first thought that filled you was that were cold, so much colder than you thought lips could be; the thought sending a chill down your spine. Exhaling you forced as much air into his lungs as you could, your head rising as you drew in as much fresh as you could.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Glancing down at his face once again, you willed those chocolate eyes to open and sparkle. “Come on.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Pressing your lips to his again the second thing you noted was the taste of salt which covered them completely, the bitterness lingering on your own and causing your skin to crawl. Exhaling hard, your hands clutched desperately at his shoulders. You were about to draw away again when you suddenly felt his lips twitch against your own, his chest heaving beneath you as-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He started to kiss you?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Opening your eyes you jumped backwards and away from the Doctor in a fright, “AHHH! You’re alright!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Doctor looked around lazily, his hand rising to his mouth as he pressed his fingers against his lips before glancing back at you in confusion. “I am now. Didn’t need the mouth to mouth though, respiratory bypass-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He gestured to his chest as though he was making complete sense. “-just takes a little while to kick back in.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Didn't need… “ You mumbled, your head heavy as your adrenalin washed away and left you feeling drained. Pulling yourself to your feet you stumbled to the side, your eyes dragging across the horizon. “Respiratory? What?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not that I’m complaining…” The Doctor muttered to himself as he hauled himself upright. Brushing down his soaked clothes he caught your shoulder, steadying your swaying frame. “You have a very good technique…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ignoring the heat in your cheeks you turned your attention back to your surroundings which clearly were nowhere near the small town you had grown up in. “Where are we?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Doctor released your shoulder as he held a finger up into the air, his eyes inspecting it closely before bringing his tongue out to lick it. Smacking his lips, he tilted his head in consideration. “Judging by the taste I’m going to say…. Madagascar?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Madagascar?” You repeated incredulously, your eyebrow raised. “How are we in… wait you can tell by the taste?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Doctor turned to you in amusement, his eyes alight and sparkling with energy. However the bright look quickly faded as you felt your body sway again, your knees quaking as the world rocked violently. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you- are you alright? You look a little pale?” The Doctor asked, his hand delving deep into his pocket. After a few moments of rummaging he pulled free a small metal device, the handle a similar blue leather to the book that had started you on this whole journey while the tip glowed a deep purple. Pointing it towards you, you winced as a loud whining filled the air.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You raised your arm as you tried to push him away, your eyes shifting as you looked around the beach for a place to escape. “I just need to sit down.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Taking a step forward your knees quaked and buckled, your body hurtling towards the ground. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Surging forwards the Doctor’s arms wrapped around you, his grip pulling you against his chest as he steadied you for a moment. “Woah!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Turning in his arms, you allowed yourself to slump forwards within his hold. His warmth was intoxicating as it wrapped itself around you entirely, soothing your racing heart and pound head. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reaching outwards you watched dazed as he slowly brushed away a rogue strand of hair from your face, his fingers light as they danced across your skin to the back of your neck. Focusing solely on his eyes, you tried carefully to ignore the impending darkness. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Careful.” The Doctor hummed as the hand on your neck slipped to between your shoulder blades. You shuffled slightly as he tucked away the device he held, resting his other arm against your side. “What’s your name?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“(Y/N).” You slurred, the nausea rising into the bottom of your throat as the world rocked around you once again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Gonna need a little more than that, love.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“(Y/N) (Y/L/N).”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Doctor nodded as he smiled reassuringly, “And where do you live (Y/N)?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why do you want to know?” You scoffed, your eyes widening as you started to try to push away from his hold. “Oh no you’re not one of those guys that-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nope.” The Doctor reassured, a small smirk crawling across his face as he tilted his head upwards in a show of self confidence. “I can assure you that I’m not. Besides I’d take you to dinner first.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You flushed at the comment, your words slurring as your grip on the present faltered “Then why do you…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because-” He quickly cut across, his fingers digging into your side as you stumbled slightly again. “-you’re about to pass out and i'd rather prefer it if I knew you were back home, safe and sound.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nodded slowly, your mind blurring into one large mess as you started to speak. “I live…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The words died on your tongue as your eyes rolled into the back of your head. Your body going limp as you slumped forwards into the Doctor’s embrace. Quickly the mysterious man shifted your weight, pulling you into his arms with ease. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Blurily you noted his hazy silhouette above you, your head pressed against the side of his chest as the rapid beat of his heart- no is that hearts?- rang throughout your head. The scent of wood, leather and salt filled wrapped around you as the warmth he excluded started to smother you once more. You were comfortable and safe, a seemingly impossible notion seeing that you were curled up in a stranger's arms in the middle of nowhere.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Brilliant.” The Doctor huffed, his voice echoing throughout your ears as your senses slipped away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As you looked up at those bright chocolate eyes you had no doubt that this man was the same as the mystery man you had met on the street earlier that day. And as you slipped into the depths of the unknown once more, you had no doubt it would be one hell of an adventure unravelling the strange mystery you found yourself wrapped up within. Your efforts focused on answering a single question.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>Doctor who?</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>